Dinner at your place?
by Arrowkid21
Summary: I can't believe there is no Petunia and Ginny stories! Ginny bumps into Petunia at the mall and invite her for dinner. First chapter just explaing how it happened. No slash. I re-do.
1. Mall Cop

**I am re-doing almost all my stories I think need improvements and this was defiantly one of them I know I could do better on this and I will. If you haven't read the original good for you if you have I promise this one will be way better. I took all your comments and criticism and applied them to re-make this story. I have grown as an author since the first time I had written this and I'm ready to show it.**

**Hope you enjoy it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K Rowling does.**

Petunia nearly glided out of the purse store, having just purchased a $200 green purse. It had to be one of the most beautiful things she'd seen in her whole life. She was sure Vernon would love it to just as long as he didn't see he price.

She was heading over to the shoe store across the hall when suddenly out of nowhere to teenagers came sprinting past her, grabbing her purse on the way. She was knocked off of her feet and two the ground the two thieves getting away with her beautiful purse.

"Hey! Bring it back!" She shouted. Now everyone at the shopping center had stopped to look at the scene, no one moved. Then one lady with significantly bright red hair ran after the boys Petunia watched as the young women catched up to the boys as they turned to a dead end.

Her view was blocked by a wall hiding the girl and the two young thieves. She didn't know what happened but a few seconds later the girl walked from the corner carrying Petunias purse. The two boys walked closely behind her their heads down as if in shame.

The mall cops quickly detached themselves from the crowd; arresting the boys dragging them away from the crowd of people.

The smiled down at Petunia, handing her the green purse.

"Thank you." She said great fully.

"It was nothing. Need some help?" The girls ask putting out her hand.

Petunia suddenly realizing she was still on the floor took her hand and pulled herself up.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name." petunia said.

"Ginny. Everyone calls me Ginny."

"Well, nice to meet you Ginny I'm Petunia."

Petunia, Petunia Ginny heard that name before but just couldn't figure out where.

"I don't know how to thank-you Ginny how about lunch right here at the mall? I'll pay." Petunia said.

"No its okay."

"Please this is the least I could do."

So Ginny agreed, hey! It was free she offered.

It was amazing how much Petunia could talk although Ginny didn't mind much. She talked about how her and her husband was having a dinner party later on this week. This was why she was at the mall in the first place.

Her husband owned this muggle drill company. Ginny couldn't help but think of how her dad would love this and how interesting it would be for him. Muggle things always seem to interest him.

"Do you have any kids Petunia?" Ginny asked curiously.

Her face lightened like this was what she has been waiting for.

Yes I do his name is Duddlers, his real name is Dudley He's in the navy.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah you want to see him?" She asks. Not waiting for an answer Petunia went digging into her black leather purse and took out a picture of a young man around Ginny's age. He was dressed in his uniform smiling brightly at the camera. He was built with shaved blond hair.

Ginny stared at the man she saw him before in a picture Harry had shown him. Everything was making since now Harry did say his aunt's name was Petunia and his uncle Vernon owned a drill company. How could she be so stupid?

Her eyes flashed with anger but it disappeared as soon as it had come. She didn't know why but she stayed and talked and listen to Petunia her hatred calming down as the middle aged lady talked on and on.

It wasn't until Petunia invited Ginny to the Dinner party that she knew the answer. Harry needed to seal things up with his family they couldn't be that bad maybe they had change. She automatically said yes.

"Do you mind if I bring someone else with me?" Ginny asked to be polite.

"No not at all bring whomever you like."

**How was it better or worse leave some kind of comment please it's critical especially to this re-make of the story. This was probably one of the worst times to start writing this fic with exams and all but I had to it been just sitting there. Hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Greetings

**Grammatical errors I know I try to find them but I'm not the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JK does**

"I cannot believe this," Harry grumbled as we got into the car.

I hated cars, it was so stupid why muggles would instead ride on four rubber wheels when there were better more efficient ways of traveling like apparition.

The only reason we weren't apparating was because I thought it was more appropriate and less likely to be seen if we drove to the Dursleys instead.

"You have to be nice. " I said, "Their family."

"Family?The Dursleys? Yeah right. Do all families lock up their nephew in broom closet?" He questioned.

My lips tightened unconsciously with anger witch quickly faded, "Maybe they've change." I reasoned.

Harry didn't say anything except, " I'll believe it when I see it."

Ginny didn't argue with him, he had all rights to be mad it was horrible what they did to him. But its time to forgive now. Family was important, it wouldn't hurt to try.

The thing about Petunia was that she seemed nothing like Harry had described. The whole time she was talking to her she was all smiles maybe a little sucked up but not mean and cold like Harry had said.

We pulled up to Number six privet drive several cars were parked. I door was unlocked for guest. Inside cool classical music streamed through the house full of elegantly dressed people. Everyone was talking and hugging and laughing Ginny felt strangely out of place with all the muggles and checked her to see if her wand was still on her.

Harry's grip on her hand tightened and she smiled squeezing back. A couple of yards away Ginny saw Petunia talking to some serious looking men.

"I'm thirsty." I said.

"The drinks are over there but there muggle drinks." Said Harry pointing to a table of refreshments.

"I know." I said.

He shrugged and went to get our drinks. Just as Petunia came over to greet me.

"Hello Ginny glad you could make it." She said, "I love your dress."

I thanked her even though I felt a little foolish in my one shoulder, knee length navy blue dress.

"You to." I said acknowledging the bag we chuckled at the little joke.

A man resembling a walrus with a bushy mustache waddled his way over to us, "Petunia you're not going top believe it I was talking to Mr. tough guy over there..."

"Sweetie, you didn't greet my friend this is Ginny the girl I told you about. Ginny this is my husband Vernon."

"Oh hello." He said holding out his meaty hand so I could shake it. I did and it was greasy I quickly pulled my hand back.

"Oh its nothing I was eating some of the chicken over there." He said pointing to a table where a big plate of what I assumed was once chicken stood.

"Mom! Dad!" guess whose here Harry!" Shouted a young man.

He was tall and muscular with blond hair cut short army style.

I witness as both Petunia and Vernon face go completely white as the sound of Harry's name.

**Next chapter will be up soon :)**


	3. Party Crasher

**Its okay Boo () I saw I was writing like that I hate it but I didn't have enough time to correct it. THE LAST CHAPTER WAS ALL Ginny POV. This chapter should have been up on Thursday but I lost my drive where I saved it so I had to start all over sorry :) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Ginny POV**

"Petunia! Petunia are you okay?" I shouted. Her and Vernon face were both so white it seems as if they ran out of oxygen. "You- your one of then?" She asked pointing at Harry. "If you mean a wizard then yeah but I prefer to be called a witch." I said frankly. "Get out." Said Vernon so quietly I almost didn't catch it but it was hard not to the second time. "GET OUT ALL OF YOU! YOU FREAKS GET THE HECK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" His face had gone from white to blue and was now deep purple in a matter of seconds. He was shouting like a manic. "DON'T EVER STEP FOOT IN MY HOUSE AGAIN YOU HOODRATS!"

"Alright," said one man, "were leaving lets go everyone the man wants us out of his house."

Everyone started to grab their jackets and keys and make their way to their cars parked outside the party ruined in a matter of seconds by its own host.

"No, no not you, them!" Shouted Vernon, "they're the intruders not you."

"Hey were not intruders your wife invited us." I defended.

"Please, please don't go sir." Said Vernon grabbing a guy by his shoulder.

The man yanked his shoulders from Vernon grip, "your the only freak I see you pervert." Spat the man shaking his head.

Their was a look of disbelief plastered on Vernon face, guess he's never been called a perv before especially by a man.

I watched as all the party guess got into their cars and drove away. The only people left in the house were the Dursleys, me, Harry and a girl who was trying to hide a smirk on her face.

"Look what you did!" Vernon shouted at Harry. "Why are you here? Whenever you come you mess up everything! Just look what you did!" He repeated.

It was wrong all wrong we didn't do anything he crashed his own party.

"um... excuse me Mr. Vernon or what not but we didn't do anything you did it yourself with the whole, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE ALL OF YOU!" I said copying him.

"Get out!" He shouted.

"Dad-" said Dudley.

"No son," said Vernon turning on him, "You have been nothing but a disappointment to both me and your mother you want to go with them go ahead leave I don't care!"

Petunia whimpered at that but didn't say anything.

"Fine we'll leave" said Harry. "We know when were not wanted lets go Ginny."

"Harry" I said when we got out to the porch.

"No Ginny, I told you what they were like and you know yourself so lets go.

I didn't know what to say. Thankfully I didn't have to because at that moment Dudley and the girl came out of the house the door slamming behind them.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there." Said Dudley passing his hands through his short hair.

"Its alright. It wasn't your fault, I should of known better then to come back here so unexpectedly." Said Harry.

"Its nice to see you again," Said Dudley awkwardly.

"You to Big ."

Dudley laughed at that nickname, "No one had called me that for years!" He said. "I'm sorry." He blurted.

Harry blinked, "For what?" He asked.

"For everything. I had a lot of time to think about all the things I've done I never realized how horrible I've been to you all those years. I should have been better." He said sadly.

"I never thought I'd here an apology from you" said Harry.

"Yeah, I know." He said looking embarrassed.

"Not that you had the most encouraging parents." Harry said.

Dudley laughed, "Oh, this is my fiancè Cameron. Cam this is my cousin Harry and ..."

"Ginny" I said. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." She said

"You to." I replied.

"Dudley why did Uncle Vernon howl at you like that?" Asked Harry.

'Oh that, its common now. Ever since I told him I didn't want to take over at Grunnings and wanted to join the army instead.

"Their always yelling for something or at someone." Said Cameron. "Everything about me is a problem to them. I'm not what they wanted for a daughter in-law, I don't want to be a stay at home mom whose life is to clean and cook, its so stereotypical but I guess that's how they do it around here or at least this house."

"Where are you from?" I asked for the first time hearing her American accent.

She smiled, "Brooklyn New York."

"Oh you traveled." I said.

"A lot." She laughed.

"We should get ," I said after awhile.

"Oh no." Cam said, "I left my keys inside you think they'll let me in?"

"No." Dudley said flatly.

"I could get them for you," said harry "if you promise not to freak out." He said.

"Harry" I warned, knowing what he was about to do but by then he was gone with a pop.

It was funny seeing the two muggles nearly jump out of their shoes, their eyes as big as saucers.

Their was a scream and a sound of a glass breaking then Harry appeared on the front porch.

"What did you do?" I asked half laughing.

"Scared the heck out of them. He said but I was gone before they could even blink.

" How did you do that?" asked the Cam only it didn't come from her mouth but from behind her. A women who closely resembled uncle Vernon was standing behind us only she was fatter and hairier then uncle Vernon.

"How did you do that!" She asked again angry this time.

"Hello aunt Marge. Said Harry and Dudley.

**Hope you like that :)**


	4. The Truth:

Sorry its been such a long time since I updated but I was busy with a new online course . But I will be updating soon I have the whole Thanksgiving week off of school. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I have gotten. I read and enjoy all of them. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
* If you have gotten an email about this update over and over again its because I had to keep deleting the chapter and re-uploading it. The words were all stuck together whenever they were in bold letter.*  
Ginny POV  
"Well actually aunt Marge we were just leaving." Said Harry trying to walk around her which was physically impossible.

"Yeah the parties over," added Dudley. Who she completely ignored still staring at Harry like he had four heads.

"No your not boy not until you tell me how in the world did you do that?"She said. She started pounding on the door with her huge fist shouting for Vernon and Petunia to open the door.  
It didn't seem as if the door could hold on any longer when finally the door squeaked open.  
Petunia poked her head out the door, I doubt she could see us with Marge huge body blocking the door.  
"Marge." She said with fake enthusiasm, "The party is over we had a couple of party crashers." She said with a sob. It sounded like she'd been crying.

"Its okay Petunia I didn't come for the party any way. I found these in front of your door." She said, indicating me, Harry and Cam.

Dudley for some reason looked sheepish and was trying to blend into the background.  
When Petunia saw us her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Marge pushed her way into the house. Petunias body no match for the giant lady.

"Marge!"Said Vernon going wrapping his arm around her, looking at us over his shoulders. His eyes nearly pleading with us not to do anything, I smirked.

"Your not gonna believe what I saw the boy doing outside the house!" Shouted Marge.

"I'm sorry aunt Marge but what exactly did I do?" Asked Harry.

"Don't you act dumb with me boy I saw what you did. Didn't you see it Dudley?" She asked turning to him.

Dudley shook his head, "Nooo." He said stressing the word out longer with a stupid look on his face.

"You weren't their! Then suddenly you were!" Shouted Marge at Harry.  
Harry shrugged.  
Marge seemed to be going crazy, " you believe me right Vernon? Petunia?"

"Well... Marge you have been a little off since Ripper died." Said Vernon uncomfortably.  
"I'm not crazy! I saw him well no at first he wasn't there then out of thin air he was!" Shouted Marge.  
Vernon looked like he might puke, ""Marge maybe you should..."  
Then suddenly, Petunia stood up to her feet. A few moments ago she looked like she was having an internal battle with herself, "Whats the point of lying?" She asked her voice horse.

"Petunia..." I said the same time as Vernon.  
"Marge the boy he's a …."

"No Petunia what are you doing?" Asked Vernon who looked applaud that she would even think about telling his sister this crazy news.

"Yes Vernon." She turned to Marge, "Harry is a wizard and so was my sister Lily." With that she relaxed like she just took off big weight off her chest.

The whole house was quite and for a second it seemed like everything would be fine.  
Heavens know how wrong I was.

I'm going to stop here please review! I know I shouldn't ask but its tempting and doing so does make me want to update faster. Oh anyone who has read Gone by Michael Grant please check out my profile page and answer my poll. Warning: Plague spoilers* 


	5. Hurts

**I will be uploading pretty soon maybe even tomorrow.** **DISCLAIMER: If I owned HP I wouldn't need to leave one of these now would I?** **Oh if you look at the chapter titles the last one and this one goes together.  
**

"A witch?" Marge asked turning on Petunia. "A witch?" She asked again when no one answered, "In like and old women with frizzy gray hair, long warts a long nose, magic?" She asked incredulously a hint of laughter in her voice like she couldn't believe it. "Yes. Like in magic, "said Harry. "Although the whole wart and long nose thing is all part of the muggle imagination we all look like regular people." He said. Marge snorted, "regular people don't do magic boy. Tell me just tell me boy if your parents were magical like you claim why did they die in a crash." "First off its not a claim it was true and if you don't believe me then watch." He said. Harry pulled out his wand and levitated the coffee table up into the air. He smirked looking over at the Durselys, "My parents didn't die in a car crash they were murdered." And he dived the coffee table right into the flat screen TV. All four Durselys shrieked at the sound of the glass breaking and the leg of the table breaking. I laughed, Harry was angry he always hated the fact the Dursleys lied to him a didn't told him his parents died in a car crash.

He flicked his and silently and all the glass flew back into its place.

"Even if you don't want to hear the rest at least stay for the part about my parents death. Because some of you might think you know but you know nothing about what happened on October 31 1981 but you don't know what really happened." He said looking straight at Petunia.

"I need a drink to get over this craziness." Said Marge waddling over to the kitchen Vernon right behind her.

"Petunia? Are you alright?" I whispered to her.

She cringed but didn't move away. " I'm- I'm sorry for the way I acted she said." Rather difficultly.

"Its okay I said."

"It's just I don't have any good memories or experiences of your kind." She said.

"Its alright."

"No it's not you helped me when no one else would have you didn't deserve it. Can you forgive me."

"Already forgiven." I said.

Marge came waddling back with two wine bottles and Vernon with another pair.

Harry started.

"Both of my parents went to Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry school when they were eleven but under completely different circumstances. My father James Potter was a pure blood meaning both his parents were of magical blood and he had no relations to muggles non magical people." He explained.

Dudley and Carmen nodded slightly at this.

"While my mother she didn't know she was a witch until that summer another boy in her neighborhood told her so the summer she got her letter. She was a muggle born."

"When my parents had me a fortune teller predicted that Voldemort,"

I cringed at the name and everyone turned to look at me.

"Voldemort," Harry continued, " The evilest of all dark wizards will come after me in fear that I would get in his way of taking over the wizarding world. This time is commonly referred to as Wizarding War One."

"World War One" said Cammie suddenly.

"Yeah but it had nothing to do with that." Said Harry.

"Yeah I know just the abbreviation WWI..." She trailed off.

"My parents and me were in hiding under a Fidelius Charm. Their original secret keeper was supose to be their best friend and my god father Sirus Black."

"The murderer!" Shouted Dudley.

"He's not a murder" I mumbled.

"But Sirus thought that would be to obvious so they went with another one of their friends who was actually working for Voldemort-"

I flinched again.

"Ginny its just a name."

"Whatever continue." I snapped.

"Voldemort entered our house and killed my father first. My mother and I were upstairs. She tried to block the door but it was no use with a flick of his wand he was through the door. He told her that if she moved away from me he would spare her life. She didn't. Instead she begged for him to kill her instead and he did."

"Petunia let out a strangled cry and jumped to her feet, "She died for you?" Her voice was loud but not harsh she sounded pained.

I wonder if it was from the fact that she was mad at Harry for Lily dieing for him or was it guilt now knowing that Lily took her own life for her only son and the way she treated him over the years. Knowing that if the situation was reversed Lily would have treated Dudley like her own son.

Harry nodded, "She used ancient magic. I'm not sure, well no one is sure when she actually performed it or if she's even aware she did. My m,others love acted like a shield that protected me until I became a legal adult. Anyone with dark magic was able to touch me without going through excruciating pain."

"So that's why you left." Said Dudley.

It wasn't a question but Harry still answered, "Yes Dudley I was 17 and the charm that once protected me all those years was close to ending. The charm is also the reason I had to return here every summer even if it was for a short amount of time."

He turned away from Dudley and faced all of us again, "See you Durselys were my last living relatives my fathers family were murdered for being blood traitors. A pure blood family that willingly mingled with muggles and muggle borns like my mother." He explained.

"So Voldemort did what she asked and killed her not you?" Cammie asked.

"Of course not he had no desire to leave me alive but when he did try to kill me the curse backfired on him because of mom's charm. But he didn't die he sort of lost his body but he wasn't dead."

Everyone looked confused at that but I knew he wouldn't explain all of that at least not at this moment.

Petunia next to me was weeping quietly into her hands. Dudley and Cammie had their heads together mumbling to one another I felt like I was interrupting something so I looked away.

The only two people who didn't seem phased by the story were Vernon and Marge. They had worked their way through three of the four bottles of wine witch to me was plain disgusting.

"So what boy you want us to start crying or something? Boo hoo you lost your parents I lost mine I don't see no one crying for me. The past is the past were they will forever live." Spat Marge drunkenly.

"I know that,' Said Harry. "But your wrong they are here."

'And how do you know?" Asked Vernon.

"Because, they told me. Their always here with me." He answered.

I never understood when he said that. That they had told him like he talked to them or something.

'Oh so now you see ghost!" yelled Marge.

"No not ghost, ghost are people who were to afraid to die." Said Harry.

"This is craziness Vernon how did you live in this nonsense all these years?" Asked Marge.

"What would our mother had thought of this if she was still here? God bless her soul."

"I have no idea." Said Vernon to himself, "Petunia, Dudley lets go." He said walking out the door.

When no one followed he stopped, "Petunia?" He asked.

'I'm sorry Vernon but I can't Lily-"

He cut her off then looked at Dudley then back at Petunia "So this is how it is now." He said.

"Dad it doesn't have to be like this. Just stay and we'll work this all out." Said Dudley.

"No need." Said Vernon holding up his hands, " I don't want to be by no freaks!" He spat and slammed the door.

"Vernon!" Petunia yelled running out into the pouring rain.

But by then the convertible that held Vernon and Marge was speeding out into the night.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Boom! And a single lightning bolt lit up the dark sky the exact shape of the scar on Harry's fore head.

**The end was a little weird I know but it came in the last second and I kind of liked it. This was rather a long chapter wasn't it? I have about one or two more chapters left and an epilogue. Don't forget to review :)**


	6. Striked!

**Striked!**

**I am so sorry, I've been so busy and with school and stuff I had no time to finish this story but I will be finish before next year this is the second to last chapter. Expect another update very soon.**

**Petunia Pov**

I hardly noticed when Ginny and Harry left; they were like background music to my thoughts hammering inside my head. It hurt to think that after all these years that Vernon would leave me for this that he would instead run away with his sister.

It hurts more than I ever thought possible but I couldn't bring myself to blame me. I want to; I want to think that it's all my fault that I caused this, I want to hate myself but I just can't.

"Mom you sure y'all be okay?" Dudley asked for the thousandth time tonight.

"Yes sweetie, go to bed." I smiled weakly. I could tell he was tired, he had many dark rings under his eyes and he'd been yawning nonstop for the past hour or so.

He gave in, "Alright I'll be upstairs if you need me." He shook Cameron awake who had fallen asleep beside me. She had been trying to make me feel better and although it didn't work I really appreciated. She isn't as bad as I thought she was… but that's been happening to me a lot lately.

After they went to sleep I did something I never did before, I went in the fridge and got out a bottle of beer and chugged it down.

The thing was disgusting! I never would have tried it before today. I have never been a heavy drinker like my husband, just occasional sips during special occasions.

Looking around the kitchen it was a big mess, my old self wouldn't be able to stand it. I would be scrubbing every tile until they sparkled, the house would smell heavily of Pine-sol and Clorox.

But this was the new Petunia. I found myself not caring the least about the mess. The clock on the kitchen stove read 1:23am I would never been awake at this time. But today I couldn't find it in myself to go to bed knowing that Vernon wouldn't be there and probably never again.

I climbed up to the attic, a place I hadn't been into in years. I flipped on the old switch and the shady yellow light lit up the room the best it possibly could. Even the new Petunia couldn't get over the many cobwebs that overflowed the room.

I tear them out of my way trying the best I could to not get it into my hair. There were lots of old things in the room but I quickly found what I was looking for.

I opened the old chest box in it were letters and pictures all from my sister. I held up one of the moving pictures that had once scared me for being abnormal. It was a picture of Lily at her school, dressed in her dark school robes surrounded by her friends, laughing.

I could still remember her laugh, it was annoying and I remember me as a little kid telling her that and her laughing even harder just to bug me. I picked up a latter the last one she ever written to me.

_Hi, Tuney_

_I haven't heard from you in a while hope you're okay. Me, James and Harry have just gone into hiding. You remember what I told you about the dark wizard in our world Voldemort? He's after us but don't worry were going to get him I just know it. How about you are you? How's Dudley? I can't believe it's been six months since I last saw, he must be really big now right? I really want to hear from you Tuney please answer me, I miss you._

_-Lily_

_You remember what I told you about the dark wizard in our world Voldemort? He's after us but don't worry were going to get him I just know it. _She was so brave that's one of the things I admired most about her.

"I wish I could be like you," I mumbled to myself. I put the picture and letter back into the chest and locked it up.

Just then the phone downstairs ringed, I hurried to go pick it up.

"Hello."

"May I speak to Mrs. Petunia Dursley?" The women asked.

"This is she,"

**Ginny Pov**

The phone beside the bed ringed and stopped before I could remember how to pick it up.

I didn't even feel like redialing, whoever had called woke me up out of a very good dream.

I put the phone down on the bedside again, but just as I was going to lie down. It vibrated causing me to fall off.

"Ginny?" Harry said sleepily waking up.

"Here it's your stupid muggle phone it won't stop." I threw it at him and he catched it.

"It was Dudley." He said looking through it.

"At this time what did he want?" I asked.

But Harry didn't answer instead he had the phone up to his ear. At first I thought he was calling Dudley again but he never said anything before he hung up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Uncle Vernon car was hit by lightning he's in the Er."

**Short that I know but next chapter will probably be even shorter and it will be last it will be up sometime today or tomorrow. Defiantly before next year. Please Review **


	7. ER

**ER**

I'm updating just like I promised. Thanks for all of you who have been reading and reviewing. I wish you a Happy New Year/ Holidays. Be safe guys

**Disclaimer:** I don't think I left one for the last chapter, so this is for all the times I ever forgot I **DO NOT OWN HP.**

*~Petunia Pov~*

Just then the phone downstairs ringed, I hurried to go pick it up.

"Hello."

"May I speak to Mrs. Petunia Dursley?" The women asked.

"This is she," I said into the receiver

The women voice softened up, "Mrs. Dursley can you please report to Jameson Hospital at this time?"

I was startled, "What- excuse me but why?"

"Please Mrs. This isn't something I think should be said over the phone,"

"Please ma'am can you just tell me what is going on." I said.

"Mrs. Dursley, your husband's convertible was found at a street corner it was stirked by lighting."

I dropped the phone and it clattered to the ground. I couldn't believe it just a few hours ago we we're fussing over how to arrange the chairs for the party and now… this.

"Mrs. Dursley? Mrs. Dursley are you there?" The women voice was saying through the phone on the ground.

I heard her curse for self for being so stupid. I picked up the phone off the ground and said my voice shaking, "Is he- is he dead?" I asked quietly not sure if I was ready for the answer.

"I think I've said enough through the phone Mrs. Dursley if you could just come here to the hospital we'll discuss everything out."

I hanged up the phone and ran upstairs. Usually I make my way up and down the stairs gradually acting the way I though a lady should act. But today I found myself flying up the stairs skipping two steps at a time.

I thought about waking up Dudley but didn't. I pulled on one of my dresses sitting folded on the bed and threw it on. I grabbed a pair of keys off my bedside as I was heading downstairs. I made a turn and went into the room Dudley was occupying tonight and woke him up.

"Hurry you need to get to the hospital your father's car been struck by lightning." I whispered urgently in his ear.

I wasn't sure if he had heard me but I left any way. Luck was on my side today as every light was green and I made it to the hospital in records time.

"I'm looking for Vernon Dursley." I said to the nurse in the front office.

"Second floor room 115." She said.

When I reached the room a doctor was walking out.

"Is he okay?" I asked the doctor.

The aged man looked up at me, "excuse me Ms. But who might you be?"

"Petunia Dursley his wife."

"Oh good, well Mrs. Dursley I have to say the accident was severe the car burnt hardly recognizable. Your husband suffers from third degree burns but he is in stable condition and expected to make a complete recovery."

"Oh thank God." I said in relief.

"As for the other passenger Margery Dursley, I'm sorry to say did not survive the terrible accident." He said gently.

I was shocked, haven forgotten about Marge for a second, "Oh really." I said.

"Yes ma'ma she wasn't able to make it to the hospital in time but she did have a few things she wanted to say the thoughtful paramedics had taken the time to write her last words. For her family so they can forever treasure and remember her."

He handed me a plain white envelope and left. I took out the letter inside; it was written it was a neat scowl very obvious to see it was copied while a person was talking.

_Normal. That's all they ever wanted for us, I wish I could see her one last time. I would smack her dead in her face for destroying my family's normality that my-_

I didn't read any more and crumpled the paper up. I couldn't imagine what the paramedic writing this was thinking as he wrote this. What kind of creature chooses that for his last words?

The elevator door clanged open and Ginny, harry, Dudley and Cam stepped out. They saw me and made their way towards me.

"Mum is he okay?" Dudley ask running towards me

"He's fine second degree burns, I was just going to see him right now."

The doorknob was cold; I left my hand stay there for a second, do I really want to see him?

Without waiting for myself to answer I opened the door.

He looked the same just bandaged up a bit, his hands feet's and arm's. He was awake looking up at the ceiling.

He was surprised to see us there, "You came!" He said.

"Yes." I said shortly.

"Petunia I'm sorry," He said.

"Really?" I asked surprised a little bit of hope in my voice.

"Yes I am it's not your fault you were born in a freak family. We could go somewhere far away from them, like America."

"What." I asked in disbelief

"I've been thinking about it we could go to New York or even Florida its warm and beautiful there you'd love it and best of all the freaks can't possibly find us there."

"Did you hear anything I said back there?" I shouted.

"Of course I did I don't know what those freaks have done to you-"

"Stop," I said "just stop talking Vernon."

"You don't want to go with me?" He asked.

"No." I said it was true I realized I didn't want to go to America.

"Those 'freaks' that you talk of are my family, and if you can't accept that then I'm leaving Vernon." I said.

I waited, and waited and waited, but he said nothing.

"Your sister is dead." I said and walked out the room, out of the hallway and into the elevator.

No one said anything until we got outside.

"That was pretty cold." Harry said.

"He's a cold person he deserved it." Cam said.

She turned to a sulking looking Dudley, "You understand that don't you."

"Of course I do. I want nothing to do with him." He brightened up and they started laughing. They walked ahead I stayed behind reality striking me dead in my steps.

Only one person noticed and walked back.

"It's okay you did nothing wrong. You were so brave." Ginny said.

And then I cried all the way back home.

I did something I never thought I could before, I became a new person. And it all started at the mall.

**I really hope you guys liked this I finally successfully and happily completed a story with the perfect ending. I'm going to continue revising my stories making them better. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. **

**Thank you to**

**JK Rowling: For your great imagination that you have allowed us to manipulate**

**Special thanks to Cookie05 **

**And to all those who had reviewed and alerted my story, thank all of you how kept on reading.**

**Happy New Years **


End file.
